Charmed meets Hogwarts Hogwarts meets Charmed
by Eediva
Summary: Chris and Wyatt are forced to go to hogwarts by Leo, both are from the future!Most HP characters just no Voldie read summary.....a bit to much swearing
1. Authors Note

Hey ppl  
  
Ive decied to write a story involving charmed and Harry Potter  
  
This is the idea so far.......it helps you not get confused......hechec(crunken laugh..or hiccup)  
  
* Set in Harry's seventh and final year in Hogwarts so his 17 or eighteeen, cant be bothered figuring out.  
  
* Voldomort is dead already, Harry kills him in the sixth year, but its not the point of the story this is about charmed and harry potter and all the good characters....oh and draco....and sevvie  
  
* Charmed Characters are Chris, Piper ,Phoebe, Leo, Paige, Richard, Wyatt, and future Wyatt who bnow lives with the family and is no longer evil.  
  
* HP characters are the trio, the rest of griffindor, the hufflepuffies and the raven claws, and draco and his band of merry slytheryns though afterfinding out that bloody volvo driver voldy is dead they aint that merry! Sevvie Lucius, the rest of the hogwart teachers, lupin and padfoot, that stupoid assclown wormrtail if i need a person to kill.  
  
* and an vampire called serenity.....who is related to snape, but how.....hehe.  
  
* Sirius is alive in this cause i made him come back from the dead JKR can get bent, you cant klill the hottest character in the book!  
  
* When I mean adult Wyatt I'll just say Wyatt, buit when i mean past wyatt ill say baby wyatt.  
  
So stayed tuned for my updates in about seven years.....oir somehting like that! 


	2. Chapter One The forcing

(Chris is shown sleeping in his bunk bed, snoring his pretty head of until a bird, actually an owl zooms into his room and drops a letter smack bam on his pretty pointy nose, he shoots up.)  
  
Chris mumbles:NO I will not cut my hair!  
  
(CHris looks around and sees the letter he picks it up and begins to open it until somehting white, something wet hits him across the head, he wipes it of his head and looks up and sees a largew brown owl flying around in his room.)  
  
Chris: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Piper runs in and Paige and Pheebs follow)  
  
Piper: HOney what is it?!?!  
  
Chris is hidden under his blanket clearly shaking  
  
Phoebe: HAd a nightmare buddy?  
  
(mumbles heard from under the blanket)  
  
Chris:NO there is an owl in my room  
  
(The girls look around and see a bird sitting on Chris' cupboard, it suddenly flys out the window)  
  
Piper: Its gone, honey.  
  
(Wyatt walks into his room with only boxer shorts on, his slighty fat gut hanging over his shorts.  
  
Wyatt: Whats gone?  
  
Paige:there was an owl in his room?  
  
Wyatt: Are you serious? Cool.  
  
Chris(coming out of his shell...I mean blanket): Cool, it Shat on me!  
  
There is a white mark on Chris' forehead and some of his head.The girls and Wyatt Start laughing.  
  
Chris: Not funny, I got a letter too  
  
(he holds up the letter and throws it to Wyatt)  
  
Chris:Its address to both of us.  
  
(Wyatt scans it "To Wyatt and Chris Halliwell" He open it and pulled out the letter.He reads it)  
  
Wyatt: Chris we've been invited to some school called Hogwarts, for witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Chris: What the hell?  
  
Wyatt: Dunno it also says if the Charmed ones and Dad can come also.  
  
Piper: Leo! Leo! Get your butt down here.  
  
(Leo orbs in dress like an elder)  
  
Leo: Hey what is it?  
  
PIper:What the hell is hogwarts  
  
Leo: Its a school for magic why?  
  
PHoebe:Chris and Wyatt have been invited to the school  
  
Leo: Thats good! Boys you can both go!  
  
Wyatt and Chris begin to protest!  
  
Chris: Were to old for school!  
  
Wyatt: Im 23 friking years old, Im past schools expireing date!  
  
In fatherly tone, Leo: You're going and thats final!  
  
Chris and Wyatt: You cant make us!  
  
Leo:yeah I can.  
  
Month or two later, a few days before school starts.  
  
Chris, Wyatt, Leo, Paige, Pheebs, Piper and Richard are sitting with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore: Thank you for coming, I have chosen what the four of you and richard can dio while you are here, since both boys are going to be here for thge final year only.  
  
Chris: Thank God for that.  
  
(earns a whack across head, Albus grins)  
  
Albus: Phoebe, you can teach Divinations, like fortune telling. I have you a book on it.  
  
(Hands Phoebe book)  
  
Albus: Paige and Richard you both have Defence against the Dark Arts together, Piper you teach Muggle Studies, and Leo you can go help Proffesor Snape in Potions.  
  
Leo: Great!  
  
(leo is exicited but he doesnt realise what he is getting into.)  
  
Albus: I have supplied you all with you books and equipment and also you five (points and the girls, Leo, Richard) can get your selfs some rooms in the teachers headquarters, but Wyatt and Chris need to go with their houses.  
  
Wyatt: Who's our house?  
  
Albus: The sorting hat will tell you on September the 1st.  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
Well thats was fun, so I wonder which house, Chris and Wyatt will end up in? 


	3. Chapter Two The Sorting

September 1st  
  
Chris and Wyatt have been given their books, cauldrons wands and what else they needed. For some reason Dumbledore made them go to the Hogwarts express train. Exactly half an hour till the train comes.  
  
Chris: Wyatt, Im hungry!  
  
Wyatt: Alright will get some lunch  
  
Chris: whats platform Nine and three quarters?  
  
Wyatt: I dont know we'll find out eventually.  
  
Chris: Im thristy!  
  
Wyatt: Alright   
  
Chris: I need to go!  
  
Wyatt(fed up): Shut the Hell up!  
  
Chris(wimpy): Ok  
  
Voice of woman: Alright Ginny you go first.  
  
Chris and Wyatt turn and see four kids, two (a girl and boy)with red hair and freckly skin and a boy with black messy hair with green eyes and another girl with big bushy brown hair.  
  
Chris: Maybe they now how to get there Im mean the mum is dressed weird enough!  
  
Wyatt ignores Chris and walks up to the group.  
  
Wyatt: Excuse me but do you know were I can find platform Nine and three quarters?  
  
Chris: If it exists....  
  
Woman: Yes dear, you just walk thorugh that wall, just follow my daughter Ginny, By the way Im Molly Weasley.  
  
Wyatt: Im Wyatt and thats my brother Chris.  
  
Molly: Nice to meet you both dears. Ginny go through please.  
  
Ginny suddenly runs head first into the wall and right through it.  
  
Molly: Ronald of you go.  
  
Ron runs into the wall and through it.  
  
Molly: Chris, Wyatt, of you go, get a head start and dont be scared other wise you wont make it.  
  
Wyatt just runs without any fear and disappears through the wall, Chris on the other hand, runs screaming his head of, its a miracle he made it through only to run into a blonde haired blue eyed boy who next to him were to big goons.  
  
Boy: Watch were you're going!  
  
Wyatt steps in: You got a problem with my brother?  
  
The two goons step forward. But the boy stops them just as Hermione and Harry join them.  
  
(Noticing Harry) Boy: Lets go.  
  
The goon and the boys leave.  
  
Chris: Who were they?  
  
Harry: Draco Malfoy and his followers Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Chris and Wyatt nod.  
  
At Hogwarts After the sorting of the first years.  
  
Dumbledore: We have three new students in the seventh year, who will be sorted before we eat and then we will go through this years new teachers.  
  
Dumbledore sits down as Proffesor McGonagall gets up. and stands next to the sorting hat.  
  
McGonagall: Chris Halliwell  
  
Chris sits on the stool, as the hat is placed on his head, he doesnt look to happy to have an old hat placed on his perfectly brushed hair.  
  
Hat suddenly shrieks: SLYTHERIN!  
  
All the Slytherin people cheer, Leo gets up and cheers not realises his son ended up in the "evil" house. Chris gets up and runs down all the way to the Slytheryn table with the hat still on his head.  
  
Leo:THATS MY BOY!  
  
McGonagall: We need that hat Chris!  
  
Chris runs back and hands the hat back going red as everyone laughes, but they stop when Wyatt glares at everyone.  
  
McGonagall: Wyatt Halliwell.  
  
Wyatt gets up and sits on the stool and the hat is placed on his head, still glaring  
  
Hat: GRIFFINDOR.  
  
Wyatt gets up takes the hat off, and walks to the table, with everyone cheering. LEo is still the loudest.  
  
Leo: Thats my OTHER boy!  
  
McGonagall: Livia Snape  
  
A girl around the age of 17 walks up to McGonagall and sits on the stool and has the hat placed on her head. Severus Snape seems to have a smirk on his face while she is sitting there, turns back as the hat is placed on her head.  
  
Hat: SLYTHERIN!  
  
Again Slytherin cheer as Livia throws the hat of, and walks up to Chris and sits next to him.  
  
Dumbledore: Very good, this year we have many new teachers. We have Miss Paige Matthews and Mr Richard Montana will teach Defence against the Dark Arts. Mrs Piper Halliwell-Wyatt teaching Muggle Studies, and Miss Phoebe Halliwell will teach Divinations.  
  
Ron Weasely: Im glad we choose to do Muggle Studies and Divinations this year!  
  
Harry nods in agreement drooling and Hermione rolls her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore: And teaching with Proffesor Snape we have Proffesor Leo Wyatt, and once or twice a month in Defence against the Dark Arts Proffesor Lupin and Proffesor Black will come and take over the classes.  
  
The largest comotion is heard at Hogwarts as every one cheers from exicitement. While Snape gets red from anger, steam pouring for his ears, Leo notices this, he gets slighty worried.  
  
Dumbledore: Tuck IN  
  
End of Chapter two.  
  
Freedra Kyes: The second chapter is up!  
  
Laheara: Nope I put Chris in Slytherin cuz in case3 yu havnt noticed Chris is very cunning on the show and loves getting his way, a slytherin attribute, and Wyatt, or baby Wyatt is more brave then anything, remember when he saved his daddy the chick that could see into the future I think she was the seer, it was the episode of the monkey......  
  
Chub: Dumbledore just wants them there, and LEo is forcin em to go, typical dad........piper and leo are together because this is a happy family.  
  
sweetygirl420 : Chris is Wyatts baby bro from da future we find out in the episode were the girls go to the headless school  
  
FunnyWolfie: original.....i like original, why do i like original? because these days charmed seems to have a big problem with making their own friggin story lines, they need to stop with the fairy tales........but i still love it! naturally!  
  
Chris Rocks..............no Im not talking about the Chris Tucker wannabe!  
  
Peace and chicken grease Know Im out!  
  
Disclaimer, dont own Charmed, Harry Potter, or Chris Tucker, or Chris Rock  
  
too many chris's in this world......... 


	4. Chapter Three The First Daying

The Next Day- a hour before breakfast.  
  
Chris is shown sitting in the Slytherin common room reading through his time table.He is the only person in the room until Draco Malfoy walks in and sits next to him. Crabbe and Goyle are not there yet, the fat tanks are still asleep.  
  
Draco: Good morning.(He sits on the chair next to Chris) Whats your name?  
  
Chris, looks up: Chris, Chris Halliwell.  
  
Draco: Mines Malfoy,(Chris stares at him oddly) Draco Malfoy.  
  
Chris, laughing: oh, I get it, I thought your first name was Malfoy.  
  
Draco, finding this stupid: Yes right ok. My father named me.  
  
Chris: Cool, dunno who named me, so what does you dad do?  
  
Draco, glaring slighty: He is in Azkaban.  
  
Chris raises an eyebrow: What the hell is that?  
  
Draco in a very rude tome,:It the wizard prison, You are not a pureblood wizard are you?!  
  
Chris snorts: Im a witch......  
  
Draco sits staring at Chris, and finally bursts out laughing  
  
Draco: Are you *snort* mad!?  
  
Chris: Whats so funny?  
  
Livia walks in. Draco turns around to talk to her.  
  
Draco:Chris here is a witch!!!! Hahhahahaha  
  
Livia: Yeah so am, I whats your point.(moodily)  
  
Draco:His a-(Livia raises her hands, and Draco stops talking and moving, she just froze him. She sits down.)  
  
Livia, to a suprised Chris: So what are you powers?  
  
Chris, finding his voice: Telikinesis and orbing.  
  
Livia: Your a whitelighter?  
  
Chris:half my dad is one.  
  
Livia:Isnt he the new potions teacher helping Uncle Severus.  
  
Chris: Umm yeah, I have that next.  
  
Livia: Same, all of Slytheryn in our year have it, with Griffindor.  
  
Chris: Talking about Slytherin(Chris points at Draco)  
  
Livia:opps, Do I have too?(Chris nods, Livia unfresses Draco)  
  
Draco, Contiunous:-male.(Sees Livia sitting) Howd you get there?  
  
Livia: I frooze you, now shut up or else Chris here will throw you out of the room.  
  
Draco:Yeah right.(Livia looks at Chris)  
  
Chris: Sorry, Draco(throws him of seat)  
  
Draco acts completely shocked until Livia pulls him back onto the chair.  
  
Chris, to Livia:So how are you related to Proffesor Snape?  
  
Livia: My mother is his Twin sister, Severus and Serenity, Severe and Serene, some call them.  
  
Chris laughes: Your mother a witch too?  
  
Livia: Was until her seventh year she was attacked by a vampire so she is Vampiric now.  
  
Chris: And you?  
  
Livia: No, just changed my powers as a witch.  
  
Slowly more and more Slytherins come in dressed and ready for breakfast.Including Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkerson  
  
Chris: Do your want to go?  
  
Livia: Yeah.(Two get up with books and leave)(Pansy walks over to Draco grinning)  
  
Draco: Wait Im coming with you(runs after them)  
  
At the Griffindor Common Room.  
  
Harry: Come on Wyatt, lets go.  
  
Hermione: Your brother should be in the hall, waiting for us.  
  
Wyatt: He better be. And he better not be with that blonde haired woss from the platform yesterday.  
  
Ron: Draco?  
  
Wyatt: Ye, him. Fuckin' Dickhead with attitude.(Hermione gasps)  
  
Later in Double Potions.  
  
Snape hasnt arrived yet, and Leo is having hell trying to shut every one up.  
  
Leo: People come one be quiet.  
  
Everyone: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.  
  
Leo: Please Shut up(banging head against table)  
  
Everyone goes silent after the banging of the head but Wyatt who is singing a song, head rocking and Chris ignore him and begins talking, Everyone follows.  
  
Everyone: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.  
  
Snape walks in, glaring at Leo then at his student.  
  
Snape, in a low deadly voice:Silence  
  
Everyone shuts up except for Chris, Livia and Wyatt goes silent. Slowly Chris and Livia go silent.  
  
Wyatt is still head banging and singing:  
  
Move to the music,  
  
Play that fucking music,  
  
Move it to the music, yeah!   
  
Move to my music,  
  
Play that fucking music,  
  
Live through my music, yeah!  
  
Snape:Thank you Mr Halliwell, for your, eh very eh how should I put this, this is good (in a louder voice)horrible song and even worse voice.  
  
Silence is heard except for Chris' shocked gasp.  
  
Wyatt lets out a fake laugh before tossing Snape out of the window with the flick of his hand.  
  
Every one gasps but Chris. Leo orbs out catching Snape and orbing him back into the dungeons.  
  
All the Griffindors laugh as Snape falls into the seat in shock.  
  
Leo, Very angrilly: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!  
  
Wyatt: Ye  
  
Leo: Dont you 'ye' me! Dont you ever toss your teachers out of the windows ever again!  
  
Wyatt: Ye ok.  
  
Leo: now apologize!  
  
Wyatt: Sorry Proffesor Snape(mumbles so only students hear) You stupid over grown bat!  
  
Snape, finally calmed down: Twenty points of Griffindor (tapes onto the board and writing appears) Write that out now.  
  
For the next hour or so Proffesor Snape walks around bitching about how shit every ones potion is except ofcourse Draco's and Wyatt, who he is keeping a distance from.  
  
Leo does the same thing but doesnt bitch or scare any one.  
  
In Muggle Studies.  
  
Piper: Ok, guys sit down today you lot will learn how to use the computers, you will start to learn how to type. Can I please get every one to choose a partner and go to one of the computers  
  
Students: Yes miss.  
  
Piper: Goodie.  
  
Livia pairs up with Chris while Hermione goes with Ron, Harry with Wyatt and Draco with Blaise.  
  
Chris: Livia I already know how to use the computer so Ill show you.  
  
Livia: great.  
  
Wyatt looks at his brother and rolls his eyes,to Harry: He so likes her.  
  
Harry Laughed: I hope she isnt too much like Snape.  
  
Wyatt snorts: Tell me about it, stupid dick head.  
  
Later at Dinner.  
  
Chris and Livia are sitting at the Griffindor table, as Draco looks on, jelously glaring at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Wyatt, Chris and Livia as they sit and talk and enjoy them selves.  
  
He is stuck inbetween Goyle and Crabbe who havnt said anything other then "mmmm food"  
  
Oppisite of him is Pansy who blows him a kiss.  
  
Draco stands up and starts running to the bath room, is too late, he throws up all over the floor, and partly on Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny: ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Grosssssssssss!   
  
Ginny though instead of throwing up, throws a pie at Draco. This causes much commotion between Griffindor and Slytherin with a large food fight. Hufflepuff and RavenClaw also join in  
  
SNape and McGonagoll try to stop them but Dumbledore tosses a pie at Mcgonagall then and Snape.  
  
Suddenly the Great huge door opens, everyone goes silent and turns to see who it is......Three people are standing with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end of Chapter Three.  
  
  
  
Hahahhahaha I left a cliffhanger! I vonder who it is......Wow Wyatt is so rude.......but then again so Is Snape!  
  
sweetygirl420: Ive written more! EYah i find it weird to! Dunno wat the hell i am doing.  
  
Freedra Kyes: Its up, I also find it weird,  
  
mako04043: Thankies  
  
hallie2: Thanks  
  
Disclaimer Dun own shit, well maybe my own dont really think anyone will want it!  
  
The song Wyatt was singing wasAcross The Nation Lyrics  
  
by The Union Under Ground.   
  
Peace and Chicken Grease kno Im out 


End file.
